Great Teacher Onizuka et les Combi Master
by Eikichi Onizuka
Summary: Un an après, Onizuka revient au collège de Kisshô, il s'occupera de la 24, la nouvelle classe de Murai et compagnie.Mais il y a deux nouveaux élèves... Les Combi Master


Prologue :

_Voilà aujourd'hui 6 mois qu'Eikichi a quitté le collège de Kisshô après l'incident du professeur poignardé, mais en ce jour Eikichi Onizuka, 22 ans (on se demande comment il a encore 22 ans) est de retour. Il est maintenant le prof principal de la 2-4, la nouvelle classe de Murai et compagnie. Mais ce ne sera pas aussi simple, deux élèves inconnus d'Onizuka sont là, anciens chefs de la bande de 3-4 (ils ont brossés un an et ont fait cours chez eux) ont décidés de voir de quoi Onizuka est capable, malgré les avertissements de Miyabi, Murai, Kikuchi,... . Leurs noms Nassim et Sami, appelés aussi les Combi Master. Seront-ils capables de faire ce que les 3-4 n'ont pas réussit, c'est-à-dire renvoyer Onizuka ?_

Chapitre I : Un retour inattendu

_Un matin du mois d'avril, le jour de la rentrée en fait, alors que les portes de l'école s'ouvrirent, il était 6h. Le bruit de la grille ouverte par la secrétaire générale régnait en seul maître dans ce silence macabre. Le soleil se levait à l'horizon, une fumée s'échappe du toit du collège Kisshô. Mais pourtant, il n'y a aucune cheminée dans ce collège. Une ombre immobile se dessinait sur le sol de la cour, une ombre en forme de singe. Le bruit des voitures perça le silence, les élèves arrivent un par un dans la cour. Le soleil avait monté dans le ciel et l'ombre dans la cour n'était que grandissante. Il est 8h quand la cloche sonna, mais les élèves ne bougèrent pas de la cour, le sous-directeur avait beau les appeler, rien ne les faisait bouger. La directrice se posa quelques questions et commença à monter les escaliers en direction du toit. Á ce moment l'ombre dessinée au sol se leva, et les élèves ainsi que les professeurs postés dans la cour du collège levèrent les yeux vers cette ombre, mais ceux-ci étaient éblouis par le soleil, ce corps flamboyant se postait en plein milieu de la trajectoire lumineuse du soleil. Cette espèce de singe était en fait... ._

**Mme Sakurai** : « M... Monsieur O... Monsieur Onizuka ? »

**Tous les professeurs et les élèves** : « Onizuka ? »

**M Uchiyamada **: « O N I Z U K A! »

**Onizuka** : « Eikichi Onizuka, 22 ans (toujours ? Ça fait plus d'un an), célibataire (encore), libre comme l'air (évidemment), présent pour vous servir ! »

_Tout le monde applaudit Onizuka sauf Uchiyamada._

**M Uchiyamada** : « Pourquoi est-il revenu, que me veut-il ? » chuchote.

_Onizuka descend de son socle et atterrit sur le toit, la directrice le convie à un entretien immédiat dans son bureau. Il lui sourit. Les cours ont été suspendus durant cet entretien._

**Mme Sakurai** : « Bonjour M Onizuka, cela fait maintenant 6 mois. »

**Onizuka** : « Bonjour m'dame, ça fait un baille. »

**Mme Sakurai** : « Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu M Onizuka ? » sourire caché.

**Onizuka** : « J'avais toujours dit que je reviendrai, j'avais donné ma parole à mes élèves et à Mlle Fuyutsuki, une parole c'est une parole et la mienne est en or. »

**Mme Sakurai** : « J'en suis ravie, votre poste est libre, voulez-vous le récupérez ? »

**Onizuka** : « Euh... Y aurait moyen d'avoir la classe 2-4 ? »

**Mme Sakurai** : « Bien, oui cela serait effectivement possible, mais pourquoi cette question ? Le poste de professeur principal de la 3-4 ne vous intéresse plus ? »

**Onizuka** : « Je veux bien avoir le salaire, si vous voulez. » rire sérieux.

**Mme Sakurai** : « Vous plaisantez j'espère, mais pourquoi la classe 2-4 ? »

**Onizuka** : « Vous voyez quand j'étais élève, j'en avais marre de changer de prof principal chaque année, c'est pour ça que je n'allais pas souvent en cours, on devait s'habituer chaque année à un prof, c'est pourquoi je préfère rester avec mes élèves qui ont liés des liens très forts d'amitié avec moi, ce serait un nouveau choc pour eux si ils devaient avoir un nouveau prof principal en qui ils n'ont pas confiance. » fier de son discours.

**Mme Sakurai** : « Je m'en doutais. » murmure.

**Onizuka** : « Quoi ? Qu'avez-vous dit ? »

**Mme Sakurai** : « Non rien d'important, donc vous êtes sûr de vous, vous voulez la classe

2-4 ? »

**Onizuka** : « 2-4 m'dame ! »

**Mme Sakurai** : « Bien, vous serez dorénavant le professeur principal de la 2-4. »

_À ce moment là, Uchiyamada passait dans le couloir devant le bureau de la secrétaire générale. Ces mots lui résonnèrent dans la tête : « Bien, vous serez dorénavant le professeur principale de la 2-4. ». Onizuka était en german-souplex et la secrétaire générale lui abaisse son pantalon et s'assit sur lui. Uchiyamada était rouge de fureur et ouvra la porte du bureau de la secrétaire générale avec rage. Mais dès que la porte fut ouverte, il comprit qu'il avait été ridicule et pris la parole. _

**M Uchiyamada** : Désolé Mme Sakurai, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je ... »

**Onizuka** : « Et mais c'est le vieux Uchiy, comment ça va crâne d'œuf ? »

**M Uchiyamada** : « Toujours le même vocabulaire de voyou. Mme Sakurai, j'ai entendu que ce dé... que M Onizuka allait revenir parmi nous ?

**Mme Sakurai** : « C'est effectivement vrai. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ? »

**M Uchiyamada** : « Euh et bien ... »

**Onizuka** : « On va retravailler ensemble ma vieille Uchiy ! »

**M Uchiyamada** : « Pourquoi m'interrompt-il ? » il croit murmurer.

**Mme Sakurai** : « Que dîtes-vous ? »

**M Uchiyamada** : « Non non rien !! J'ai entendu qu'il sera le professeur principal de la 2-4. »

**Mme Sakurai** : « Et ? »

**M Uchiyamada** : « Et bien, si je ne me trompe pas, je suis le professeur principal de la 2-4. »

**Mme Sakurai** : « Ah, oui je l'avais oublié. »

**M Uchiyamada** : « Donc il ne le sera pas ? »

**Mme Sakurai** : « Je suis désolée M Uchiyamada, le contrat d'embauche est déjà signé. Vous serez alors le professeur principal de la 3-4. »

**M Uchiyamada** : « B...Bien Mme Sakurai. Au revoir. » grogne.

_Uchiyamada se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre lorsqu'il remarqua un détail, le pantalon d'Onizuka était baissé de dix centimètres, il le fixa alors et se dit que vu la chaleur c'était normal, il sortit et ferma la porte. Mais il n'avait pas repéré que durant tout ce discours la secrétaire générale était en train de sautiller sur Onizuka. Elle se retira alors du pénis d'Onizuka et l'entretien repris._

**Onizuka** : « Je commence quand ? »

**Mme Sakurai** : « Ça fait déjà 22 minutes exactement que votre cours a commencé. »

**Onizuka** : « Quoi ? Déjà en retard le premier jour ! »

**Mme Sakurai** : « Mais vous avez une excellente raison d'être arrivé en cours en retard. » lui fait un clin d'œil et croise ses jambes

_Onizuka sortit du bureau._

**Onizuka** : « Tffffo, je viens de me faire la vieille. N'empêche son cul il est bien ferme, mais j'ai toujours pas encore éjaculé, suis-je impuissant ? » chuchote.

_Onizuka descendit, monta les escaliers et parcourra les couloirs, le voici devant la porte de la 2-4._


End file.
